


The Third Wasn't The Third

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Takes place during the events of elr, this is more a teaser than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: With an apparent saboteur in the ranks of Rooster Corps Ryan Haywood has been hired to sniff him out. When he confronts the Clone of an old friend Ryan gets a shocking dose of truth
Kudos: 8





	The Third Wasn't The Third

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924350) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I read the fic Numbers back in like 2018 and have been sitting on this idea for almost as long tbh. So enjoy a small teaser of a larger ELR au I have planned

Ryan stared at the man in front of him, the pristine outfit he wore torn apart. He had heard that the assassin had had a particularly rough last assignment, and Ryan was now seeing the aftermath. Ryan shook his head. No. No time to dwell on those thoughts, he had an assignment and he needed to talk with the Rooster Corp agent.

“You come in here just to stare at me?” The man asked, eyes narrowed at Ryan. Ryan cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

“Not at all, I have a few questions for you Agent-“ 

“Let me stop you right there Haywood. You came to ask about the Rooster Corp traitor, who set Moose up to attempt Jack the Red’s Assassination. I already gave my report ro RC’s internal affairs. If you want it ask them.” The man said, his voice cold and hostile. Ryan forced himself to remain unflinching from all the hate the agent was sending him. It made no sense for the assassin to hate Ryan, this was the first time they met!

“Okay then. I’ll request it from them then. Good day.” Ryan said, turning to leave. He could hear the assassin behind him tense up, again Ryan had no clue why he was eliciting such a response.

“Do you have any remorse Haywood.” The man behind him asked as Ryan’s hand was on the knob.

“What?” Ryan asked, turning to look at the agent. His whole face was scrunched up and it looked as if he had tears leaking from his eyes.

“Do you have any remorse for the ones /She/ killed? The ones whose lives were torn apart from that day? Did you even think to look back? Or did you just up and walk away, making a profit out of lives ruined and your luck that you survived.” The agent hissed out, voice absolutely venomous. Ryan was stunned still as he looked back, but the stun turned to anger. How dare this man accuse him of these things, of not caring.

“I took this gig because I have a knack for finding traitors and saboteurs. I thought that if my friends couldn’t make it, at least I could ensure someone else's would, that the tragedy of Stage 5 would never be repeated. But then why would you care about any of them? You didn’t know them! You’re just a clone of one of the friends I lost!” Ryan shouted back, his words full of emotion that seemed to momentarily shock the Agent, then his face formed into a sneer.

“No I’m bloody not! Perhaps if you had checked the bloody police reports you would have seen it was Gavin 2 and 3 that had been killed by the traps! I was never at the party Ryan! I traded places with Gavin the Third for that night and ended stuck as an assassin because bloody MI5 refuses to let me go! I should have died that night, but I didn’t and that guilt haunts me every bloody day of my life!” Gavin yelled out, his tears falling from his face as he looked away, quickly wiping them away.

“Ga-“ 

“No. Just go away Ryan. Do your bloody job and leave me alone, just like you did Achievement Hunter.” Gavin said, slumping back in his seat. Ryan looked back to the door handle before taking a breath and walking out.


End file.
